


Changes

by ladymisteria



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Post-Majin Buu Saga
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: "Nessuno conosceva Vegeta quanto lei; tutti si limitavano sempre e solo a giudicarlo dall’aspetto, dalle sue azioni passate, ignorando completamente quello che c’era dietro quella maschera da duro, dietro al suo sguardo fiero."





	Changes

 

 

 

Nessuno conosceva Vegeta quanto lei.

Tutti si limitavano sempre e solo a giudicarlo dall’aspetto, dalle sue azioni passate, ignorando completamente quello che c’era dietro quella maschera da duro; dietro al suo sguardo fiero.

Inizialmente, anche lei aveva commesso quell’errore, credendo di conoscerlo dopo essersi soffermata solamente sul suo aspetto minaccioso.

Aveva pensato che Vegeta fosse solo l’ennesimo nemico di Goku, e come tale, interessato soltanto a distruggere la Terra.

Una convinzione, la sua, che si era poi rafforzata quando aveva scoperto che quel tenebroso guerriero era un Saiyan; un popolo - per stessa ammissione di Vegeta - di combattenti spietati, fieri e crudeli.

Poco importava che anche Goku e Gohan lo fossero.

Loro erano diversi.

In fondo, se lui affermava di essere spietato e crudele, come poteva lei, una normalissima - anche se incredibilmente avvenente - terrestre, controbattere?

Perciò, una volta sapute le origini di quello strano individuo, Bulma non aveva avuto alcun dubbio: nulla di buono sarebbe mai potuto venir fuori da un tipo simile.

Ed invece…

Invece con il passare del tempo aveva imparato a conoscerlo davvero; ad andare oltre le semplici apparenze.

Aveva imparato chi davvero Vegeta fosse, scoprendo poco a poco stralci di una vita e di un passato burrascosi.

Una vita vissuta all’ombra di uomini e mostri che avevano sempre visto in lui solo un’arma, da oliare e tenere ben stretta tra le mani.

Niente più che un mezzo per scopi oscuri.

Era stato lo stesso Vegeta a raccontarle degli anni passati a combattere sotto il crudele giogo di chi - a sua insaputa - si era macchiato dell’omicidio di suo padre, della distruzione del suo pianeta d’origine e dello sterminio del suo popolo.

Le aveva narrato di come - per molto tempo - aveva creduto in una menzogna orrenda e di come, in un attimo - sul pianeta Namek - aveva scoperto la tremenda verità.

Quel giorno Bulma aveva scoperto un lato nuovo di Vegeta; ed aveva cominciato a chiedersi se il Saiyan fosse poi così cattivo.

Forse, si era detta, i Saiyan non erano i potenti e spietati guerrieri che il loro principe aveva descritto.

Non tutti, almeno.

Goku non lo era, Gohan non lo era, e probabilmente nemmeno Vegeta rientrava davvero in quella categoria.

Ascoltando quella tremenda storia, Bulma si era resa conto di quanto la tremenda menzogna con cui Vegeta era cresciuto si fosse abominevolmente nutrita di lui, fino a renderlo quell’essere schivo e insicuro, pervaso da una profonda tristezza e guidato da una furia cieca che lei aveva pian piano imparato ad apprezzare.

Si era avvicinata, ogni giorno di più, al Saiyan.

L’aveva ospitato a casa sua; aveva fatto tutto ciò che poteva per assecondare la sua smania di allenarsi; gli era stata accanto, pronta a soccorrerlo quando si feriva, incurante delle minacce che lui quotidianamente le lanciava; imparando, addirittura, ad apprezzare anche quelle.

Ad apprezzare _lui_ , con la sua testardaggine e le sue continue promesse di ucciderla.

Promesse che, tuttavia, erano diventate sempre più blande, sempre più rade.

Fin quasi a sparire del tutto.

E poi…

Poi improvvisamente, senza che lei potesse nemmeno rendersene conto, erano arrivati gli sguardi complici, le battutine sottili - così celati agli occhi altrui eppure così intensi - e i primi approcci: difficili e burrascosi, certo, ma reali.

Un nuovo lato di Vegeta, ancora.

Un lato umano, gelosamente custodito dentro di sé; qualcosa da mostrare solo a lei, una fortunata eletta.

Da quel lato - soprattutto da quella parte del fiero Saiyan - era nato Trunks.

Il loro orgoglio.

Bulma ne era stata felicissima, anche se Vegeta l’aveva abbandonata, dicendole che nulla gli importava di quel bambino o di lei.

Ma lei sapeva che non era quello il motivo.

Era ormai riuscita ad immergersi completamente nella mente e nella personalità del principe dei Saiyan.

Sapeva - in cuor suo - che Vegeta non aveva intenzione di ferirla, ma solo di comprendere se quella fosse la vita che tanto a lungo aveva agognato; se l’essere padre fosse realmente un ruolo adatto a lui.

Perciò lei aveva atteso, pregando perché Vegeta non perdesse la vita contro Cell, e la sua attesa era stata ripagata.

Lui era tornato da loro, rivelandosi finalmente per la persona che davvero era: un padre a modo suo affettuoso - anche se inflessibile - e un marito.

Un compagno estremamente geloso e protettivo nei suoi confronti.

Era vero; sotto l’influsso di Babidi, Vegeta era tornato ad uccidere innocenti; rinnegando la vita che, fino a quel momento, si era faticosamente costruito.

Ma non era stato altro che l’atto finale del vecchio Vegeta, del mercenario di Freezer; un ultimo colpo di coda prima di sparire per sempre, lasciando il posto a quello straordinario uomo che era diventato successivamente.

Il primo atto del neo - rinato principe dei Saiyan era stato - con sommo dolore per Bulma - quello di sacrificarsi per lei e per il loro figlio, non prima di aver chiesto perdono proprio a Trunks per il pessimo lavoro che aveva fatto come padre, nei suoi confronti.

Aveva temuto di averlo perso per sempre, ed era stata vicina ad impazzire.

Ma come l’araba fenice, Vegeta era tornato nuovamente, ripagato per la ritrovata generosità con la sua vita.

Da quel giorno erano trascorsi sei mesi, e Bulma aveva constatato con gioia ed orgoglio quanto Vegeta stesse crescendo, giorno per giorno.

Ora sorrideva di più, senza smettere di essere - comunque - l’irascibile Saiyan dei primi giorni sulla Terra.

«Sicura di stare bene, Bulma?».

La sua voce la riscosse da quel fiume di pensieri e ricordi.

«Come? Certo che sto bene, che domande fai? Dovrei star male?» chiese stupita, voltandosi verso di lui.

Il Saiyan fece spallucce, indifferente.

«Sei in silenzio da più di cinque minuti. Ho creduto stessi male».

Lei spalancò la bocca, offesa.

«Tu… Tu… Brutto...! _Brutto scimmione maleducato!_ » strillò, mentre lui ghignava.

«Pensi di poter… Oh, questa poi!» continuò lei, non riuscendo ad articolare bene le frasi.

Vegeta riusciva sempre a metterla in imbarazzo.

«Beh, quando riuscirai a mettere due parole in fila, puoi raggiungere me e Trunks al parco».

Vegeta s’infilò le mani in tasca con aria strafottente.

«Sempre che tu riesca a ricordare la strada...» aggiunse, prima di allontanarsi.

«Al parco? Aspetta… _Vegeta!_ Dovevate accompagnarmi a fare la spesa!».

Inutile.

Era già sparito, portandosi dietro il figlio.

La donna s’infuriò.

_Quel…!_

Sospirò rassegnata.

Avrebbe chiesto aiuto a Majin Bu.

Lanciò un’ultima occhiata furibonda al punto in cui Vegeta si era fermato per parlarle.

Vegeta, cambiato?

Sbuffò nuovamente.

_Impossibile._

 


End file.
